Death To Love
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis gets in an accident and while he was dead he hears things from the other digidestine andwhat he hears from a certain someone will really touch him


It was another successful day in the digital world. The digidestine just got done repairing it after what Malomyotismon did. Everyone was heading home to end their day. We will start this with Tai, Davis, and Kari.

"Well another job well done." Tai said.

"We still have a lot of work to do." Kari said.

"If Orikawa was still here I owe him big time because he is helping in a way." Davis said.

"Well we'll see you around Davis." Tai said.

"See ya later." Kari said as she went after Tai.

"Davis I don't understand. You have the digiegg of courage so why not tell Kari you like her." Veemon said.

"Your right I think it's time." Davis said he was about to run to Kari when he saw a truck coming fast and not stopping. It was going to hit Kari. "Kari look out!" Davis said as he ran.

Kari looked back, but then saw the truck coming and was paralyzed with fear. Then Davis pushed her out of the way, but the corner of the truck hit him.

"Oh My God Davis!" Kari shouted. She and the digimon ran to him and he wasn't moving. "Tai call for help!" She shouted. Tai got his phone and called for an ambulance.

…

The Hospital

Kari and Tai called the other digidestine and Davis's parents.

"Is my baby boy going to be okay?" Mrs. Motomiya asked the doctor.

"It's hard to say." The doctor said. "He has internal bruises and bleeding. He's in a comma right now and there is no guarantee if he'll wake up."

"This is awful." Sora said.

"I hope he wakes up." Yolei said.

"You heard the doctor." Joe said.

"That's not helping Joe." Cody said.

"It was terrifying." Kari said. "The truck almost hit me and Davis pushed me out of the way, but got hit."

"Yeah that could have been you." Gatomon said.

"Doctor is it okay if we take him home?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"I suppose so because the only way to see if he's okay is if he wakes up." The doctor said.

…..

Davis

Davis was floating in the air with him being part dead.

"I don't believe it I got hit, but I still feel alive." Davis said. Davis was actually part dead and part alive and it was his choice if he wants to stay alive or not.

"Hey what's that?" He saw that his parents, Jun, and Veemon were putting his body in the car and drove home. He also saw the other digidestine.

"I hope he wakes up. He has to." Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari he's a strong guy he'll pull through." Ken said.

"I want to go see for myself." Kari said

"I'm sure it's okay lets go." Tai said. Davis heard them and decided to fly home.

….

The Motomiya's

They put Davis's body on his bed and just waited to see if he'll wake up.

"I can't imagine my brother being dead." Jun said.

"It is horrible I should know." Ken said referring to his dead brother Sam.

"Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya do you think it's okay if we say a few words?" T.K said.

"Of course, but try to make it special and how about do it one at a time his room is small." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I'll go first it was my idea." T.K said as he and Patamon went in his room and closed it. Veemon was in there waiting to see if he wakes up. Davis's spirit was outside and had stronger hearing; he watched through the window.

"Davis I don't know if you can hear me, but I want to say that you're a great person." T.K. said. "I thought it was a bad idea that Tai made you leader, but I see he made the right choice. You never gave up, you fought on, and you had people believe in their dreams. I just want to say great work."

"Nice T.K." Patamon said.

"Davis would appreciate that." Veemon said. Davis did when he was listening.

"Guess T.K. isn't all that bad." He said. T.K. left and Cody and Armadillomon were next to enter.

"Davis I have to say that you were reckless and foolish, but you were great in a fight." Cody said. "You always rushed in and ready to fight. You didn't care what could happen, but you just wanted to help and stop evil. I think that you're a great person."

"That's nice of you Cody." Armadillomon said.

"I'm sure Davis would be confused on how to take that." Veemon said.

"He's right because he insulted and complimented me." Davis said. Cody left and Yolei and Hawkmon were next. She had tears in her eyes.

"Davis you are an idiot, but a brave one." Yolei said. "You didn't think things through, but no matter what you didn't want to give up. I know we had our arguments, but I still considered you as a friend."

"That has deep feeling." Hawkmon said.

"Davis would take that one as a compliment." Veemon said.

"I already knew that Yolei." Davis said. She left and the next to come in were Ken and Wormmon.

"I can't believe this." Ken said. "I'm talking to another dead body. You're not just my best friend; you've been like a brother. When Sam died I thought I lost all happiness, but after what you've done for me; it's a lot like Sam would do."

"Lovely Ken, lovely." Wormmon said.

"Davis would like that since he doesn't have a brother." Veemon said.

"Wow Ken thanks." Davis said. Ken left and Kari and Gatomon were in now.

"Thank you Davis." Kari said. "Not just for saving me, but for everything." She knelt down. "Davis I have to admit. I knew you like me, but I didn't take it serious. Now I know I was wrong, I should have talk to you now I feel like this is my fault. I don't want to lose you. Please Davis come back I want you back. I realized now I love you."

"Kari loves me." Davis said. "I can't leave her and not after hearing those things."

"Kari that's sweet." Gatomon said.

"I don't think she's done." Veemon said.

"I can't lose you. Please come back." Kari said as she got closer to him. Gatomon and Veemon knew what she was doing. "Davis." She whispered.

"Kari!" Davis shouted as he flew straight. Kari was kissing Davis's body and when she separated she was crying. What she didn't see was that Davis was sitting straight up.

"Kari" He said and she immediately looked up. "Hey nice kiss." He said as he scratched his face. Kari had tears of joy now.

"Davis!" She shouted and hugged him.

"Easy I'm still in pain here." He said. Everyone came rushing in and saw Davis alive. They were all happy. Tai and the others were upset that they didn't get to say anything, but ignored that because he was alive. Davis thanked the others for the things they said.

…

The Next Day

Kari and Davis were by themselves in the park.

"Thanks for coming back." Kari said.

"I did for you Kari." Davis said.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Kari said as they looked in to each other's eyes and went into another kiss. They were as happy as can be.


End file.
